Change of Heart
by Rose.Alissa.Uchiha127
Summary: This is my story of Ryou and Bakura, and their relationship that they have. If anything needs changed, or you think it could be improved in any way, please let me know. There will be some Yaoi in this so enjoy. :3 If you don't like Yaoi, then don't read! Warning, TENDERSHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

_**Stroll Through Domino City**_

As the white-haired boy walked through the streets of Domino City, he noticed a familiar figure, someone who had usually been by his side wherever he went - thanks to that of his millennium ring. It wasn't as if the stranger was strange to him in anyway, but yet the young boy was too shy to go talk to him. Bakura had always had a tendancy to take Ryou over whenever he pleased, when he had been the spirit trapped within the ring, now that he was a free person, he didn't seem to pay any attention to the shy one. Ryou sighed softly to himself, as he walked by an alleyway. As always, some asshole grabbed the shy one and dragged him into the dark alley. He looked up and seen that for once, instead of being some total stranger, it was his friends. Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin were all smirking down at the white-haired, shy boy.

"W-What do you g-guys want?" Ryou questioned his friends.

"To take that 'thing' away from you!" Tristan growled, grabbing at the shy ones throat, as Joey ripped the millennium ring right of him.

"G-Give it back!" Ryou protested, and tried to grab the item from Joey, but Duke punched him in the stomach, as Tristan just dropped the white-haired boy. "U-Ugh..." He clutched at as stomach, coughing. He was never a strong fighter, and that was why he was always happy with Bakura being around as he would always step in and sort those kind of people out.

"Get him." Joey plainly said. They had once been his friends, but now it seemed like they wanted him dead. The three stronger ones beat down on the shy one and almost left him for dead, as they walked away.

Left beaten and bruised in the alley, a figure stepped out from near the shadows and picked up the shy one. This person seemed dark, but kind as well.

"B-Bakura..." Was the last thing the shy one muttered quitely, before passing out unconscious. The person carried him to the hospital, and gently placed something around his neck. The item that had not long been taken from him minutes ago.

A few hours passed before the shy one regained consciousness within Domino hospital. He looked around to see where he was, until it finally hit him. He remembered being beaten by Joey, Tristan and Duke, people who used to be his friend, and finally realised that he had been hurt so bad, that he needed to be taken to hospital. However, he didn't remember having ever gotten to the hospital, as he knew himself that he had blacked out. So how could he be in the hospital now? Had someone found him?

"So you're finally awake." A voice said from within the shadows of the wall, in the room he was in. The voice seemed familiar, but Ryou didn't recognise it at first.

"Y-You were the one t-to find me?" The shy one managed to weakly say. "T-Thank you."

"You are pathetic, you never could stand up to the likes of them." The figure walked out from within the shadows, shaking his long white hair, similar to that of his own. The only difference that seemed to be different between the two, was that the figure had redish, brown eyes, while his own were brown.

"B-Bakura!" The shy one said, as his eyes widened at the sight of the other. He had thought ever since Bakura had received his own body, that he had not cared about him.

"Hello Ryou." The other smirked devilishly. Bakura had always been the meaner side of the shy one, when they had been one, now he seemed to be still just as mean. He approached the shy one and grabbed his arm, whispering into the shy ones ear. "You are still nothing without me around to help you." He backed away, just as the doctor walked in to check on Ryou

As the doctor left, letting the both of them know that Ryou was fine enough to be able to go home, Bakura looked out the window. Ryou looked over to the other, and smiled a little shyly. Something inside him was telling him that he should never leave his side, and should always be with his darker half, even though they never needed each other anymore. Bakura may have not needed Ryou, but Ryou needed him. He needed to be with Bakura, ever since he had left and got his own body, Ryou's heart had broken, and he felt like he was truly alone, now with him by his side, he felt whole again and he felt happier.

"Ryou." Bakura said, while looking out the window. He was wearing his long black trench coat, as well as his jeans, and if he knew Bakura like he did, he was wearing a plain blue shirt as well.

"Y-Yes?" The shy one blinked, and before he received an answer, the darker half was hugging him close. His embrace was warm and welcoming and it felt safe, even though it was dark as well. Ryou had known various sides to Bakura, but this was one side he had never ever seen, and it was a side that made Ryou feel like he wanted to see more off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trouble in Domino**_

As Bakura gently let go of Ryou, he looked away from the shy one, before clearing his throat. Through Ryou's mind was tons of questions, all relating to what just happened between the two of them just now. Ryou shyly looked towards Bakura, blinking, before Bakura stood up and headed towards the door.

"Farewell Ryou." Bakura said, before walking out, leaving him all alone again.

"B-Bye..." Ryou said, sounding rather sad. He thought Bakura was wanting to be by his side once again, but it seemed he didn't want to be.

As Ryou headed home, after leaving the hospital, his arm bandaged up, and his body still hurting from the pain, he was shocked to see that Joey was picking on other little kids. This wasn't like Joey at all, this was more like someone else was in control of him. Just as Ryou went to run over to Joey, to try stop him, Yugi came up to Joey and shook his head, and Joey stopped. What was going on? Ryou had no idea, but he knew that whatever it was, it seemed like some kind of nightmare. This couldn't be real. His friends would never do that to him.

He slowly walked by them, as soon as they had finished beating kids, but he got grabbed, once again, by Joey. He struggled to try get free, and it seemed that not even Yugi was going to stop this. Sweet, kind Yugi. The same Yugi who had everyone's best interest at heart and was always ready to do the right thing, wasn't going to tell Joey to put him down. Something was clearly wrong, and Ryou didn't understand at all.

"Stay away from us." Was the first thing Yugi said to him. He seemed scared of Ryou, and Ryou wasn't a scary person.

"Yeah!" Joey said, sounding rather angry, and ready to fight.

"W-What did I-I do?" Ryou blinked, confused as to why his friends would turn on him. Then suddenly it all made sense, and Pharaoh - Yugi's other side - suddenly figured it out, and took over the small one.

"Joey." The Pharaoh said, in his deep voice. "Put Ryou down." Pharaoh had realised that the person they were actually after was Bakura, and that even though him and Ryou used to be one, they weren't anymore, so they had no reason to harm the shy one.

"Why?" Joey asked, clearly not having realised.

"Him and Bakura aren't one anymore. They are now different people. However, they still look very similar, although their personalities are not." The Pharaoh explained, as Joey let go, dropping Ryou to the ground with a thud.

As Pharaoh explained everything to Joey, to try make him understand, after having helped Ryou back to his feet, he seen a dark figure, in a black trench coat walk past. A figure who looked exactly like Ryou. Bakura.

"Hey you!" Joey shouted, going over to the dark half.

"What do you want, Wheeler?" Bakura sighed, rolling his eyes, speaking with his usual dark tone.

"I want payback for the beat down you gave Tristan, Duke and I the other day!" And with that, he swung at Bakura, but instead of hitting him, he hit Ryou. Ryou had gotten in the way to protect Bakura, and this surprised not only Bakura, but Joey and the Pharaoh as well.

"What are you doing Ryou?" Bakura said, clueless to as why the shyer side protected him.

"Y-You know I-I don't like violence." Ryou said in his quiet voice. "P-Please don't h-hurt him Joey." He looked at the tall blonde, and he just shrugged.

"Why should I?" Joey asked.

"H-He was o-only protecting m-me, from w-when you a-attacked me." Ryou's voice was getting quieter and quieter. Even though Joey was his friend, he was still shy around everyone. He didn't like it when his friends fought, and even though he knew himself Bakura had done something he shouldn't have, he wasn't wanting him to get hurt. Deep inside him, Ryou had always had feelings for Bakura, more than just feelings for caring for a friend. However, he had always been too shy to reveal anything to him, but he knew that at some point, he would have to tell him. Sooner or later.

"Fine." Joey sighed, heading over towards Yugi, who was now in control of himself, and not the Pharaoh.

"Why did you do that Ryou?" Bakura questioned the shy one, as Yugi and Joey walked off in the direction of the Game Shop. He was clearly confused to why Ryou would protect him from Joey.

"To protect you." Ryou said, looking down to the ground, with a quiet voice. "To say t-thank you." He was really shy around Bakura now, especially with his feelings for the darker half. Bakura just chuckled, running his hands through the white-haired boys hair, before smirking,

"You don't need too." The darker half smirked, in a dark evil way, which made a shiver run throughout Ryou's body. This dark smile that Bakura always gave, was just his normal smile, and Ryou was glad to see that.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bakura's Confession_**

The two of them never moved or said anything for a few minutes, before Bakura cleared his throat, and moved away from the shyer one. Ryou had been enjoying the embrace, and ended up blushing a little softly, looking away from the taller and darker half. That made Bakura chuckle, and slowly walk off, leaving the shy, white-haired boy alone in the dark of the descending night.

As Ryou walked back to his home, rather quickly, not wanting anything to happen to him again, he stopped for a moment and pondered the question that had been going through his mind the entire time. Did Bakura have feelings for him, like he did Bakura? As he thought on that, he didn't realise that he was slowly being knocked out, as someone had slowly and carefully placed a cloth with liquid on it, knocking him out. Within a mere few seconds, he was out cold, and gone.

When Ryou next awoke, he blinked rather confused and lost, to what had happened. His head ached and even though he tried to move, he couldn't. He had been tied up and wasn't strong enough to be able to get free. He really needed Bakura now.

Bakura strolled casually through the city, his long black trench coat and his white hair blowing in the slight breeze, when he ran into Yugi. Even though he hated the Pharaoh, he didn't seem to hate Yugi himself, so when he helped Yugi back to his feet, he decided to be polite to the kinder one.

"Is everything okay?" Bakura questioned, having noticed the urgency in Yugi's actions. The spiky, multy-coloured haired, boy shook his head.

"Ryou is missing." And when Bakura heard that, his eyes widened with shock, horror and anger all at once.

"Any idea where he is?" Bakura said, in almost a growl.

"We're all trying to look for him, but so far nobody has found him anywhere around the city. I was going to the docks to check the warehouses." Yugi explained.

"I'll go check there, and I will let you know if I find him." Without time for Yugi to protest, Bakura was gone and heading towards the docks rather quickly.

As soon as Bakura reached the docks, he took out his millennium ring, as they had both wanted to keep it, and had been allowed half of its power each, and used the power of his ring to detect and find Ryou's. At first it didn't seem to work, when suddenly it locked onto something. He ran in the direction and found an abandoned warehouse that was full with rare hunters and a captured Ryou tied up. He seemed rather dazed and Bakura wasn't going to just stand there and allow them to hurt Ryou.

Within a few minutes, Bakura had annihilated all of the rare hunters and sent them to the shadow realm, before starting to free Ryou. Ryou still seemed dazed, and not his normal self, so Bakura thought that maybe this was the best opportunity to tell Ryou how he felt, as he believed that there was no way Ryou would feel the same for him.

As Bakura picked Ryou up into his arms, he sighed a little to himself, knowing that it was now or never, and that he would regret it if he never told the shy one.

"Ryou..." Bakura started to say, stroking the shy ones cheek gently. "I love you... I don't know what I'd do without you. Please be okay. If anything were to happen and I'd lose you, I would fade into the darkness and allow it to consume me. I can't live without you." Bakura almost seemed to be crying. It was clear that his feelings for Ryou were true and not lies.

"B-Bakura..." The shy one weakly spoke, gently wiping away a tear that fell from the darker ones eye.

When Bakura reached the shyer ones appartment, he seen that all of Ryou's worried friends were there, and he placed the shy one onto his feet, seeing as he was now awake, after having fallen asleep in Bakura's arms. Joey and all the others rusehd over, when they seen the both of them. All of them were worried and hoping that Ryou was okay, and bombarding him with questions, as Bakura went to leave. However, that didn't appear to be as easy as he wanted, seeing as when he started to walk away, the smaller one grabbed his arm, preventing him from going anywhere.

"What is it?" Bakura groaned, a little annoyed, and preffering to head home, even though he knew it didn't appear to happen any time soon.

"Please don't go." The shy one spoke, in a quiet voice, looking up into Bakura's eyes, making Bakura look away, to try prevent the smallest blush ever from showing, before sighing in irriation.

"Fine." He said, as Ryou let go, and smiled his shy, soft smile, before heading back over to his concerned friends.

They seemed to talk for hours on end, before they all headed home, but what Ryou hadn't noticed, was that during his conversations with his concerned friends, Bakura had slipped away, and seemed to have vanished into the darkness of the night. Ryou seemed rather upset about it, but he wasn't as hurt as he had been, because even though he had been asleep, and not fully himself, he had still heard every word the darker half had said, and that had made him so happy. Bakura felt the same way for Ryou, that he did Bakura, now all Ryou had to do was tell Bakura.


End file.
